heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Rats Like Cheese
| NextEpisode = | Quotation = Revenge. That is what I need. Revenge! I will have revenge. | Speaker = Mr. Freeze | Synopsis1 = Batman and Robin have been frozen by Mr. Freeze and taken to the Gotham City Hospital to defrost. They eventually come round, much to the relief of Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara. In his hideout, Mr. Freeze sees a news bulletin relating the recovery of the Dynamic Duo. A henchman comes in and reports that they've acquired the "biggest diamond". After the man leaves, Freeze muses that he has the most precious diamond in Gotham city, and to get it back, Batman must die. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson arrive at a ball game with Princess Sandra, who tosses the first ball to open the season. A few minutes in, another player substitutes for celebrated pitcher Paul Diamante, who has gone missing. A skywriter tells Batman that Freeze has three strikes, and Dick tells Bruce that Diamante is Spanish for diamond. Pleading a board meeting, Bruce and Dick slip out. The Dynamic Duo report to Gordon, who shows them a note promising terms for Diamante's release to come, and an icicle left at the scene of the crime. Just then, the phone rings. The caller is Freeze, and he wants to speak with Batman. He has Diamante, and lets him speak to prove it. He demands no money, but asks for Batman in exchange. Gordon and O'Hara refuse, but Batman argues that, as the idol of millions, Diamante must live, and accept Freeze's terms. He takes the phone off speaker, and is the only one to here the location of the exchange. He orders Robin to stay behind, and leaves. In the Batcave, Robin tells Alfred he secretly planted a homing device on Batman. Batman is in the middle of nowhere, when a helicopter lands. Diamante is pushed out, and Batman moves him out of the way. But when he goes over to the helicopter, he is knocked out from behind. Just then, Robin arrives, checks on Diamante, and follows the helicopter. In Freeze's hideout, Batman wakes in a warm zone, while Freeze is in a cold zone, with Batman's belt, and Batman can't take the cold. Freeze tells Batman he intends to kill him. Batman attacks, but collapses in the cold. Freeze expands the warm zone, preventing Batman from dying too easily. He invites Batman to dinner, revealing a captured Robin as the other dinner guest. Over dinner, the Dynamic Duo are quiet. Batman pleads for Robin, whose only crime was disobedience, but Freeze points out that Robin knows his hideout's location. The dessert- baked alaska- is brought out, and Freeze comments on how it is a shame to destroy such charming people. He tells of how he can never feel warmth again, and he needs revenge. The Dynamic Duo attack, but Robin can't take the cold. Freeze responds by shrinking their warm zone until there is only room for one. Batman jumps out and forces Robin to stay in. Batman knocks Freeze back, and gives Robin the temperature controls. They extend the warm zone to fill the room, then give Freeze a small cold zone, revealing that Batman is wearing special thermal underwear and was pretending to freeze earlier. Some henchmen come in, and by manipulating the zones, the Dynamic Duo force them to drop their guns before fighting. The police arrive, over an hour after Robin called them, having got lost. In Wayne Manor, Princess Sandra reprimands Bruce for leaving in the middle of the game, and Diamante speaks of how he looks forward to the next game. Aunt Harriet Cooper proudly presents the dessert- baked alaska. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Chill * Nippy * Moe Other Characters: * Doctor Vince * Kolevator * Princess Sandra * :* Paul Diamante Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** Gotham City Stadium Items: * Vehicles: * | Character1 = Batman | Actor1 = Adam West | Character2 = Robin | Actor2 = Burt Ward | Character3 = Alfred | Actor3 = Alan Napier | Character4 = Commissioner Gordon | Actor4 = Neil Hamilton | Character5 = Chief O'Hara | Actor5 = Stafford Repp | Character6 = Aunt Harriet | Actor6 = Madge Blake | Character7 = Paul Diamante | Actor7 = Robert Hogan | Character8 = Princess Sandra | Actor8 = Shelby Grant | Character9 = Doctor Vance | Actor9 = Dan Terranova | Character10 = Newscaster | Actor10 = John Willis | Character11 = Photographer | Actor11 = Bil Hudson | Character12 = Mister Freeze | Actor12 = George Sanders | Character13 = Chill | Actor13 = Troy Melton | Character14 = Nippy | Actor14 = Guy Way | Character15 = Kolevator | Actor15 = John Zaremba | Notes = | Trivia = * Reason to vanish: board meeting at the Bruce Wayne Foundation * Windy City is mentioned as is its baseball team the Wildcats. * Motor City is mentioned as is its baseball team the Wheels. | Recommended = | Links = }}